It Started With a Crush
by italianangel38
Summary: I don't wanna say anything but if you like my other recent GG stories *hint* you'll like this one and who it involves, it is set in the future. Please read! It's more romance but a lil drama with 2 certain 18 yrs olds.... Chapter 2 is up...wedding time!
1. Default Chapter

Hey back for another Gilmore Girls fic I own no one, the song belongs to Mandy Moore. I am saying nothing else cause everything is a surprise in this one, but I swear you will love it oh it takes place in their senior year of high school.   
  
"I've got a crush on you." Rory sings softly to herself. As she places some books into her locker.  
  
"Hey Mary….or should I say Mandy?" Tristin jokes  
  
"What can I do for you Tristin?" Rory asks  
  
"Well. I was wondering if you would like me to give you a ride home, instead of you finding some other means of transportation to get to my house?"  
  
"You mean to work on the project you so graciously volunteered us to work on together?" Rory asks  
  
"Call your mom" Tristin hands her his cell, as they go to his car.  
  
"Good to go." Rory hangs up the phone and hands it back to Tristin.  
  
"Great" He starts up the engine and they go off to his house.  
  
"Do you think anyone knows besides…?" Rory asks  
  
"People who say something if they did." Tristin replies not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"How do you think everyone will react?" Rory asks toying with a ring on a chain around her neck.  
  
"Don't do that, there is no reason to be nervous." He says his eyes still glued to the road.  
  
Rory drops her necklace and sighs "I hope so."  
  
~~~You know everything that I'm afraid of  
you do everything I wish I did  
everybody wants you, everybody loves you~~~  
  
Tristin turns into the Dugrey's driveway and they get out and go in the back door.  
  
"Hello Tristin, hello Rory dear." Mrs. Dugrey greets them  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Dugrey" Rory smiles  
  
"My it's almost graduation, you two have grown so much, so what's the countdown?"  
  
"3 weeks" Tristin says  
  
"And a day" Rory adds  
  
"I am so glad for both of you, both such hard workers, and going into Harvard, I am so happy you both got accepted, and now I am gushing, so why don't you two go on into the living room?"  
  
"All right thanks mom"  
  
Rory once inside the living room sits on the couch, deep in thought.  
  
Tristin rubs her shoulder as he sits next to her. "Relax ok?"  
  
"I am trying, I am just so nervous about this weekend, well tomorrow really." Rory admits  
  
"Let's not worry about that now." Tristin says "Let's get this project done."  
  
"Yea, let's get it done." Rory agrees  
  
~~~I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
every time you call me  
I'm too scared to be me   
and I'm too shy to say~~~  
  
"Bye Tristin" Rory calls as Tristin drops her off at her house.  
  
"Bye, see you tomorrow." Tristin pulls out of the driveway  
  
"Mom!" Rory calls once inside.  
  
"In here" Lorelai calls back, Rory follows the sound of her mother's voice into the kitchen "So are you ready for the big dinner tomorrow? I mean really it's the anniversary of how long my parents have been friends with Tristin's parents. Who celebrates that? I know I don't! I didn't even know my mother knew Tristin's parents! Oh well it's only one night right?" Lorelai asks  
  
All the talking made Rory feel lightheaded "I think I am going to go to sleep, I need my sleep."  
  
"Yea I will too, I need plenty of sleep if I am going to be able to make it through this dinner." Lorelai kisses Rory good-night "Night Rory."  
  
"Night mom" Then under her breath she says "I know I need my sleep."  
  
********************  
  
"That night Rory sleeps a fitful sleep, having one horrible dream after another, she hears shouts and yells, and sees images of herself, Tristin, her mom, her grandparents and Tristin's parents flash through her mind.  
  
Rory wakes with a starts soaked in sweat, she checks her clock and gets up to get ready for school.  
  
****************  
  
~~~Ohh I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush   
when I'm with you  
ohh I've got a crush on you  
a crush on you~~~  
  
*******************  
  
"Looks like you got as much sleep as I did" Tristin greets Rory Friday morning in school  
  
"Tonight, I am so freaked, I can't even talk rightly- I mean correctly" Rory stumbles over the words  
  
"Hey at least it's Friday, then we have the weekend, and 3 weeks of Chilton and we are free." Tristin assures her  
  
"I hope so" Rory says as they walk off to class  
  
******************  
  
"Rory as much as I don't want to go tonight, we have to leave now!" Lorelai calls  
  
"I'm coming!" Rory yells  
  
They go out to the car and drive off for Hartford  
  
20 minutes later they arrive and go to the front door of Emily's and Richard's house.  
  
"Hello, please come in, both of you, Katherine and Anthony (Tristin's parents) are already here, along with Tristin" Emily greets them  
  
Rory and her mom walk into the sitting room and take a seat. Tristin raises his eyebrows in question and Rory shakes her head no, Tristin nods in understanding.  
  
After some conversation Emily suggests they go eat dinner. Rory edges over to Tristin and asks "Did you drive here separately?"  
  
"Yea, in case this thing blows up in our faces." He says in a hushed voice  
  
"It will" Rory answers  
  
~~~You know I' the one that you can talk to  
and sometimes you tell me things, that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
and you say exactly, how you feel about her  
and I wonder, could you ever think of me that way?~~~  
  
"Wait" Rory stops "Are you positive you want to go through with this?"  
  
Tristin searches her eye "I am more positive about this then I have ever been about anything. This is no crush Rory."  
  
Rory takes a deep breath "Let's go"  
  
~~~Oooh I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
ohhh I've got a crush on you  
a crush on you~~~  
  
"Oh there you two are, I thought we'd lost you." Emily says as Rory and Tristin enter the dining room  
  
Rory and Tristin take their seats next to each other opposite, Katherine, Anthony and Lorelai.  
  
Tristin squeezes Rory's hand under the table and starts to talk.  
"Mom-"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Tristin, can you please pass me the potatoes?" Emily asks  
  
Tristin passes them and tries again but is cut off once more this time by his father.  
  
Tristin once more tries and says "Could everyone listen for a moment." He asks which quiets everyone down  
  
"Rory and I have something to tell you all" He says and pauses   
  
"Tristin, we haven't all night, the food is going to get cold."  
  
"Rory and I are going out" He says  
  
"Ohh how wonderful" Emily exclaims which causes everyone to start talking at once.  
  
"Wait!" Rory says loudly "We've been going out for well over a year."   
  
"You never told me?" Lorelai asks somewhat hurt.  
  
"My goodness that's a long time" Katherine exclaims  
  
"Nice girl you've got there son" Anthony says  
  
"Wait! All you of you we're not done." Tristin says  
  
"Well, what else is there?" Richard asks  
  
Rory takes the necklace off of her neck, slides the ring off and places it onto her hand.  
  
"Rory dear, what are you doing?" Emily asks confused  
  
"Tristin and I are engaged." Rory answers  
  
Tristin jumps in before anyone could talk. "We want to have a formal wedding, before we go to Harvard, if we don't have your support, we will have something small with our friends."  
  
"Have….have you gone mad?" Katherine finally gets out  
  
"How do you expect to support a family?" Anthony asks  
  
"You're both just babies! 18 years old, Lorelai I told you, you were going to lose her." Emily says  
  
"Mom please!" Lorelai says, then to Rory "Rory I don't know what to say, one minute your going out with Tristin, now your engaged?" Lorelai asks in shock  
  
"I'll tell you what to say, you two are not doing this" Katherine shouts  
  
"Time to go" Tristins whispers and him and Rory get up and leave after Rory slips a note to her mother, they go to the front door. The chaotic shouts drifting out of the dining room.  
  
"Rory, Tristin, wait." Richard calls, He envelops Rory into a hug "Is this what you want?" He asks  
  
"Very much" Rory answers  
  
"Well then congratulations, call me for the wedding I wouldn't miss it for the world. Take care of her Tristin. And don't worry about everyone else, they'll come around. Oh and I saw your get-a-way car, I knew you were up to something."  
  
"Thank you sir." Tristin says and then shuts the door behind them.  
  
~~~Ohh I wish I could tell somebody  
but there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
a crush on you, I got a crush.~~~  
  
Deaf to the noises around her, Lorelai opens the note from Rory and reads it,  
  
Dear Mom.  
  
Please understand, I never meant to keep this from you.  
But I didn't want to make a deal out of it. I truly love Tristin and  
he loves me. Tonight I will spend the night with a friend and Tristin, if   
you need anything I can be reached on his cell at 555-6241  
  
Love Rory.  
  
*****************  
  
10 minutes later Rory and Tristin ring the doorbell to the massive house in front of them.  
  
The door opens "Hey guys how'd it go?"  
  
"Horrible" Rory says  
  
"Like expected" Tristin adds  
  
"As long as you two are happy" Paris says as she shuts the door. "I'll show you where to put your things, and you both know you can stay as long as you like, anything I can do to help. That's what friends are for right?" Paris says smiling.  
  
Tristin laughs and says to Rory. "To think this all started with a crush."   
  
Rory smiles and they walk hand in hand into the living room to join Paris and sit down to talk about the days events.  
  
~~~You say everything that no one says  
but I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush~~~  
  
  
To be continued soon, please R&R Thanx!  



	2. The Perfect Wedding

Here's chapter 2! Thanx for all of your reviews on the first chapter!  
Keep R&R  
  
"Any changes?" Paris asks over her magazine while she is sprawled out on her couch  
  
"My mom is talking to me, but it's so different now, I don't want to even bring up that the wedding is in a week" Rory answers  
  
"So don't, you said that if no one came around you would have a small wedding, me you Tristin, Lane, Dean (yes Dean) Madeline, Louise and Henry it's exactly what you wanted." Paris counts off  
  
"You're forgetting my mom, my dad not like that would ever happen, Luke, my grandparents, Tristin's parents……" Rory trails off  
  
"Listen, I think you have been stressing yourself out to much over this, I'm going to take over and finish the rest of the plans all I want you to do is put on your dress ok?"  
  
"Thank you" Rory says gratefully  
  
"No problem" Paris says going back to her magazine  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One week later   
  
The big day  
  
"Zip me up?" Rory asks Lane  
  
"Oh my gosh you look so beautiful!" Lane exclaims  
  
"For you" Mrs. Kim appears in Lane's doorway to her bedroom, she gives Rory a small box  
  
"What is it?" Rory asks surprised  
  
"Open" Mrs. Kim commands  
  
Rory opens it and inside is a beautiful glass frame   
  
"For your wedding picture" Mrs. Kim explains  
  
"Thank you so much"   
  
"Tristin is a good man, best of luck" Mrs. Kim says before leaving  
  
Rory smiles "Does this mean your mom likes me?" She asks Lane  
  
"Don't push it" Lane laughs a horn honks "Come on that's the limo"  
  
The two girls go outside and ride to the church.  
  
When they arrive they are met by Dean and Henry at the front doors.  
  
"Wow you look great Rory" Dean says kissing her lightly on the cheek  
  
"I'm glad you're here, and I'm glad we became friends and made it through an ugly past" Rory admits  
  
"I'm glad I'm here too. Come on it's time for me to walk you down the aisle" Dean holds out her arm  
  
"Oh one thing though" Henry interrupts "Paris said to close you're eyes til the music starts she wants you to take it all in at once or something like that"  
  
"All right" Rory agrees a little confused  
  
"Lane and Henry walk in first, then right before the music starts Paris comes and gives Rory a hug for good-luck. "This is it Rory, ok now close your eyes"  
  
"Paris come on do I have to…."  
  
"Yes, now close them" Paris instructs   
  
Dean takes her arm and Rory closes her eyes. Dean sneezes letting go of her arm.  
  
"Bless you" Rory says  
  
"Thank you, don't open your eyes until the music starts" Dean says  
  
"I know, I know"  
  
The music starts and Rory hears a loud exaggeration of people standing up. *How could so little people make so much sound?' Rory wonders Slowly she opens her eyes and sees the church is filled with people. She realizes Dean is already at the alter, "Dad?" She asks softly  
  
"Hey you didn't think I would miss my own daughter's wedding?" Chris asks  
  
"How did you….?"  
  
"Paris, she set this whole thing up" Chris smiles. "Come on it's time for you to get married."  
  
Rory walks down and sees all sorts of familiar faces. Classmates from Chilton, almost all of Stars Hollow, teachers, aunts, uncles, cousins, Rory nears the front and she spots Lorelai along with her parents, Tristin's parents on the other side.  
  
"Hey babe" Lorelai whispers as Rory walks by.  
  
"Mom…. I was so scared you weren't going to be here" Rory says giving her mom a hug  
  
"I could never miss it, now go get married."  
  
Chris lifts Rory's veil and gives her a kiss, then Tristin comes to Rory and stands by her side. "Did you know?" Rory asks  
  
"Not at all" Tristin answers   
  
The preacher begins the ceremony.   
  
Finally the words everyone was waiting to hear were announced   
  
"You may now kiss the bride" The priest announces  
  
Tristin leans over and kisses Rory, the procession starts down the aisle and when Tristin and Rory finally make it out of the church they are greeted with handfuls of rice thrown at them in celebration. At the end of the line Lorelai stands there with Tristin's parents each holding a white dove in a cage.  
  
"What's this?" Tristin asks  
  
"In celebration of the two years you loved each other, whether we knew or not, you were meant to be together." Katherine answers as they open the cages and let the doves free.  
  
"Come on let's go party" Lorelai exclaims  
  
As everyone starting climbing into their cars Emily stops Lorelai "Lorelai, I'm sorry, you're not going to lose Rory, you raised her right, she's not going anywhere"  
  
"I know mom, but thank you for saying so" Lorelai answers happily  
  
"Well come on now, I plan on dancing with Mrs. DuGrey before the party is over" Richard announces  
  
They all climb in and head to the reception.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night after all the celebrations Rory and Tristin are sitting in their favorite spot under a tree over looking Chilton.  
  
"I can't believe Paris pulled that off" Rory says  
  
"I can, that is just like, she is so determined." Tristin answers  
  
"It's almost time for Harvard….and I have barely talked to my mom for July…..it's so weird to be leaving like that."  
  
"So why don't you guys spend some time together, just the two of you, you know catch up?" Tristin suggests  
  
"Really?" Rory asks  
  
"Hey, I have you for the rest of my life." Tristin says holding her close. "I can spare a couple of weeks, it won't even make a dent"  
  
"Thank you, why don't you try to talk to your parents a little too?"  
  
"I don't know…..they were never big on talking like that"  
  
"They came didn't they? This could be your second chance."  
  
"Maybe I will try, but not tonight, no one is going anywhere tonight….except to that hotel suite we have rented out…..it's the honeymoon suite I believe"   
  
"Sounds great" Rory sighs  
  
"I love you Rory"  
  
"I love you too" Rory says lying in his arms.  
  
  
TBC'd? I don't know do you all want me too? I will if I get that you want me too continue Please R&R  



End file.
